coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 289 (18th September 1963)
Plot Sheila is on her feet again and, in Florrie's opinion, just in need of a good rest. Ena tells Ken about Frank's confrontation with Ethel Tyson, sympathising with the tenant. Albert thinks Ethel just isn't able to pay but Frank is of the opinion that she has money tucked away. Ken tells his father that he's being heavy-handed in handling the matter and will lose his friends in the street if he's seen to be the avaricious landlord. Sheila gives Florrie her overdue rent and tells her that she's phoned her mother. Concepta isn't pleased that Harry will be away several nights driving Amalgamated Steel directors round a tour of their factories in Newcastle, Glasgow and London, having a good time. Doreen is in a mood that things are worse than ever now that Swindley is back. She sees that Sheila has packed to move back to Rawtenstall, determined to have a new start. Swindley enquires after Ena's health, wondering if it accounts for the untidy state of the mission. She's offended by his comment. Harry admits to Len that he's not looking forward to his time away. Doreen tells Jerry that Sheila is leaving by taxi at 7.00pm. Len tells him to leave well alone and not see her again but Jerry rejects his advice and visits the flat, asking for another chance. She gently tells him they're finished. He refuses to take the £5 back that she owes him and they wish each other well. Ethel apologises to Annie for creating a scene in the Rovers. Her attitude to the rent increase reminds Annie of Elsie's. Doreen and Sheila listen to records together for the last time. Dennis visits Sheila and she talks about her experience and how she felt at the time of her breakdown, thanking him for saving her. Ethel pays Frank her standard rent but without the increase or arrears, threatening him with her friends should he take matters further. Val has to remind Frank that it's the anniversary of Ida's death tomorrow. Sheila and Florrie say a tearful goodbye. The residents see Sheila off in her taxi to the station. Len invites Jerry for a drink but he refuses, saying he has a date with Myra. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Mrs Tyson - Susan Field Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit Notes *Last appearance of Sheila Birtles until 30th May 1966. *See note to the previous episode regarding union protests which almost led to this episode's recording not taking place. *A customer in the Rovers is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *''TV Times'' synopsis: ...in which Sheila makes a decision, and Jerry starts afresh *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,290,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes